


Tribulaciones de unos ex basketbolistas

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HimuIzu, Himuro Tatsuya/ Izuki Shun, Himuro x Izuki, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Antes prodigios del basketball , Hoy personas normales con vidas corrientes.Nadie dijo que tener a esas pequeñas personitas seria Fácil.Advertencia: Mpreg : embarazo masculinoParejas: Kagami x Kuroko               Midorima x Takao               Murasakibara x Akashi               Aomine x Kise               Himuro x IzukiMención: Miyaji x Kotaro





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta Historia no me pertenecen son de exclusiva propiedad de Fujimaki Sensei, yo solo los utilizo (en este caso) para embarazarlos y hacerlos sufrir.
> 
>  
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Embarazo Masculino Mpreg
> 
> Este Fanfic cuenta con cinco historias una por pareja, los estilos narrativos cambian en ocasiones algunas son más largas que otras, me quede con ganas de hacer KiyoHana pero no me dio la imaginación 
> 
> Notas: algunas palabras están mal escritas, eso es debido a que son niños pequeños quienes hablan

** Los Pequeños Bomberos. **

Domingo en la mañana, luego de una agotadora semana de trabajo  por fin no tenía que levantarse temprano, la alarma sonó a las 7 AM, se molestó en pararla ya que podría seguir durmiendo, se acomodó en sus suaves y cálidas sabanas para disponerse a descansar nuevamente, Kagami roncaba a su lado, estaba a punto de entrar al sueño cuando de pronto algo hizo que se sobresaltara.

— ¡AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! — Escuchó un fuerte grito seguido de pequeños pasitos que corrían por el pasillo, se levantó con desgano  a ver qué era lo que ocurría, miró y se dio cuenta que sus hijos corrían y gritaban, al parecer jugando a eso que tanto detestaba ¡No podía estar pasándole esto! No en el único día libre que tenía en la semana.

—Jun, Tetsuo ¿Que están haciendo? Es muy temprano.

—Tetsuo y yo jugamos a los bomberos.

— ¡Mi casha she quema Oto-chan! —Gritó el más pequeño muy metido en el papel de víctima de incendio.

—Si Oto-chan, yo estaba yendo a apagar el incendio, soy como mi papi.

Eran sus dos hijos de cinco y tres años y medio, Tetsuo el menor de apariencia tranquila muy parecido a Kuroko su cabello celeste y sus ojos del color de su padre Taiga, Jun el mayor con una personalidad muy abierta y sociable que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado. Físicamente se parecía mucho a Kagami, de cabello rojo y negro sus ojos eran los de su madre celestes como el cielo.

— ¿Saben? es muy temprano para andar jugando ¿Por qué no se van a dormir un rato más? Oto-san y Oto-chan están muy cansados, además ya saben que no me agrada que jueguen a ese tipo de cosas.

Tetsuya detestaba  que jugarán a los bomberos y peor cuando su hijo mayor le contaba de sus ganas de seguir la profesión de su padre, eso sí era un abominación, amaba a Kagami pero si había algo que le disgustaba de él era su horrible y peligroso trabajo, para el resto de la población era un “héroe” pero para él el empleo de Taiga   era la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre, moría de angustia cada vez que sabía que su esposo iba a atender una emergencia.

—Pero Tetsu Oto-chan debo entrenar, cuando grande seré como papi.

—Sobre mi cadáver serás bombero, vas a estudiar y a tener un trabajo no peligroso donde estés seguro y yo sepa que llegaras a los 30 años sin morir.

—Pero… yo soy un héroe.

—Yo voy a sher pocilia como mi tío Mine—acotó el pequeño peliceleste haciendo que Kuroko apretara los dientes de rabia, Aomine Daiki uno de sus mejores amigos también tenía un trabajo peligroso y a la vez admirado por sus retoños.

—Ni de broma Tetsuo, ya me están colmando la paciencia, se van a dormir ahora.

Los cargo a ambos y los llevó hasta su habitación, envidiaba a Kagami quien seguía roncando, parecía que ni la caída de un misil despertaría a ese hombre. Los acostó a cada uno en su cama y los cubrió con sus mantitas.

—Tetshu es injushto yo no quere wormir. —Reclamo el menor.

—Oto-chan Ya no tengo sueño, tengo hambre.

—Tetshu teno hambre.

—Deja de decirme Tetsu, soy tu Oto-chan, mami, como quieras, pero no me llames por mi nombre, dejen que duerma un poco mas solo por hoy ¿Si?

—Queyo mi leche.

—Tengo hambre.

Se resignó, después de todo era su deber como la “madre de la familia” alimentar a sus criaturas, preparó la leche y la puso en la mamadera para Tetsuo y sirvió un plato con cereal y leche para su hijo mayor, con eso tendrían hasta el almuerzo estaba tan cansado que no deseaba preparar desayuno para Kagami ni para él.

El par de pequeños tomaron su leche, luego se devolvieron a sus camas y se durmieron.

Tetsuya agradeció a todos los cielos y se fue de vuelta a su cama, se acomodó para intentar dormir cuando sintió un brazo enredándose en su cintura.

—Quiero hacer el amor. —Dijo su tigre hablándole roncamente al oído, esa mañana nuevamente Tetsuya no pudo descansar ni dormir hasta tarde.

/////

** La hermanita Sobre protectora **

Una revisión de rutina, eso era lo que tenían que hacerle al pequeño Hayato de solo 3 meses de vida, la criatura era seria como su padre Shintaro, pero poseía  los ojos y cabello de Takao, ese día lo llevarían a la clínica donde trabajaba Midorima, Kazunari vistió a su nena mayor de nombre Saki,  su niña tenía 4 años, de personalidad alegre e hiperactiva como su madre, pero físicamente parecída a su padre,su cabello y ojos de color verde, le colocó un vestidito rojo que hacía juego con sus zapatos.

—Vamos a ir a ver a Papá y a que el pediatra revise a tu hermanito ¿Bueno?

—No me gusta ese lugar, tú lo que quieres es devolver a Hayato al hospital ¡No lo hagas!

—Ahh ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? claro que no lo voy a devolver, yo amo a tu hermanito es mi bebé al igual que tú.

—El bebé no está enfermo ¿Para qué irías al hospital si no es para devolverlo? — Muy inteligente había resultado la niña, pero la lógica que usaba estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—No hija, iremos a que el pediatra lo chequee solo a eso. — a Takao le causo gracia ver a ese pequeño ser en miniatura cuestionarlo.

Se dispusieron a salir, la nena aun estaba bastante reticente a ir al dichoso centro de salud y es que no aguantaba esos lugares debido al tiempo que pasó hospitalizada cuando tenía 3 años por una infección.

Al ingresar a la clínica los recibió una de las enfermeras que los hizo esperar a que llegara el médico pediatra que atendería a Hayato, la pequeña Saki se notaba muy nerviosa.

—Quiero irme de acá, prometo portarme bien, no nos devuelvas al Hospital por favor.

—Amor ya te dije que eso no va a pasar. — Intentó tranquilizarla, no sabía de dónde sacaba esas ideas, tal vez “Shin-chan” tenía algo que ver en eso.

—Quiero ver a mi Papi.

—Luego pasaremos a saludarlo.

—Quiero ir donde mi tío Kuroko.

—En la tarde nos pasamos.

—Quiero irme de acá. — Se revolvió inquieta en su asiento.

—Ya tranquila, no pasa nada mi reina.

Takao hubiese deseado no exponerla a esto, pero justamente ese día no había encontrado nadie con quien dejarla.

—Midorima Hayato. —Llamó la enfermera, al oír esto la niña se bajó del asiento y salió disparada por el pasillo corriendo, golpeando a quien se le cruzara.

— ¡Saki vuelve acá! —Takao comenzó a perseguirla, pero que rápido corría su hija, eso sumado a que debía tener extremo cuidado ya que todavía tenía al otro bebé en sus brazos. — ¡Ven acá ¡ no pasa nada. —En el camino a atrapar a su hija también empujó a varias personas que se encontraban en los pasillos de espera.

—El hospital no es para correr. —Gritó una enfermera.

—Perdón. — Al final pudo alcanzarla, la sujeto de uno de los brazos.  —Basta amor no pasa nada, además es a tu hermanito a quien revisaran no a ti, los médicos no son malos, mira tú papi es médico ¿Ves? Papi es una buena persona.

—No quiero, no me gusta quiero irme. — La llevó dentro del consultorio del Doctor.

—Perdón Dr. Tachibana, mi niña le tienen miedo a los doctores y es muy extraño ya que su padre es doctor también.

—Oh linda ¿Por qué tienes miedo? yo no muerdo. — Le dijo cariñosamente mientras le estiraba un caramelo.

— ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi hermanito? —Se escondió detrás de su madre.

—Sólo vamos a hacerle una revisión para verificar su salud y prevenir que se enfermé, tú no quieres que eso le pase ¿Verdad?

—No, yo quiero que este muy bien porque lo adoro, es mi hermano y yo soy la mayor y debo protegerlo.

—Claro, así se habla, ven acá, te mostraré lo que le voy a hacer ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Bueno. — Respondió todavía desconfiada, Takao veía divertido el comportamiento de la niña, entendía que sería una persona muy sobreprotectora con el menor.

Hicieron la revisión al pequeño bebé, estaba en optimas condiciones, en todo momento la niña superviso que nada malo le ocurriese.

—Está en muy buen estado,  Psicomotoramente responde a estímulos de acuerdo a su edad  y su peso y talla es completamente normal, solo falta colocarle la vacuna y estaríamos listos, diríjanse a la sala de vacunatorio para que  se la coloquen.

—Muchas gracias Doctor.—Se despidieron para dirigirse al lugar indicado.

—¿Ves que no era nada terrible?

—Si mami, perdón ¿Qué es la vacuna?

—Es una medicina que le colocan a los bebés para evitar que se enfermen, ya verás.

Al llegar el enfermero le pidió que le descubriera el bracito, preparó la inyección pero de pronto sintió una presión en su pierna la niña lo estaba mordiendo.

—! AUCHH!

—Cariño suelta al señor, por favor. —Pidió afligido el ojo de halcón.

Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía presionando la pierna del pobre enfermero, Takao comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y esa fue la única forma de que lo soltará, enseguida la alejó y la sujetó.

— ¡Déjame no quiero que le ponga esa cosa a mi hermano! ¡Lo va a matar! —Seguía forcejeando, Takao no entendía como siendo tan pequeña tenía esa fuerza tan brutal.

—Lo siento mi hija es muy sobreprotectora, piensa que le está haciendo daño al niño, perdóneme lo remediaré, ahora póngale la vacuna a mi bebé y terminemos con esto.

— ¡SUELTAME KAZUNARI! ¡LO MATARÉ!

— ¿Que es todo este alboroto?, esto es un hospital no un mercado. —Entró Midorima algo molesto.

—! Shin-chan!

— ¡Papi!

— ¡Midorima Sensei!

—La nena mordió al señor enfermero Shin-chan.

—No puedo creer que mi propia familia venga y armé semejante alboroto en donde trabajo. —El peliverde estaba alterado.

Al final todo se volvió un caos, finalmente le pudieron colocar la vacuna al pequeño Hayato.

—No vuelvas a morder a nadie, ya te expliqué que es muy peligroso que lo hagas, las mordidas humanas pueden ser peores que la de los animales. —Reprendió Midorima su pequeña.

—Perdón señor enfermero, nunca más lo haré, yo solo no quería que lastimaran a mi hermano. —Se disculpó cabizbaja la niña.

—Nuevamente disculpe el comportamiento de mi hija.

—No hay problema Midorima Sensei, después de todo quería proteger al niño, tiene una hija muy valiente cuando quiere defender a quienes ama.

Salieron de la consulta después de uno de los Sermones de Midorima, ni Takao se había salvado, este había decidido que jamás volvería a llevar a su hija de acompañante a uno de los controles de su bebé.

—Y por ultimo si lo vuelves a Hacer te devolveré al Hospital. —Dijo serio el Peliverde mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

— ¡Shin-chan esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú la atemorizaste con eso!

Al final el más sermoneado fue Shintaro por decirle esas cosas a su Hija.

///////

** El ex Emperador **

****

Siete meses y medio de embarazo tenía Seijuro Akashi, siete meses y un par de gemelos de dos años y medio,  el mayor por un minuto de nombre Shima, de actitud calmada y apetito insaciable y el más pequeño y vivaz de los dos llamado Aki, eran físicamente era muy parecidos a Seijuro, las mismas facciones finas, piel blanca y los cabellos rojos, sus ojos heterocromicos eran de color rojo y morado.

 Eran 18:30 PM excelente hora para ponerse a preparar la cena, Akashi había tenido que aprender a cocinar y como todo lo que hacía le salía genial y perfecto, desde hace dos meses se encontraba en casa “descansando” de su trabajo  y no era algo que le agradará mucho,  no se acostumbraba a la vida de casa, lo peor de eso era que uno de su gemelos Aki era completamente  dependiente de él y sufría un caso extremo de “mamitis” el pequeño no quería separarse de él ni a sol ni a sombra, estaba al extremo celoso del bebé que venía en camino.

—Seyuro Ayiba. —Le estiraba los brazos, estaba exhausto, todo el día se la había pasado cargando a Aki, eso sumado a la enorme barriga que tenía, se la pasó el día entero haciendo labores de casa, ya que su empleada se había enfermado y no pudo conseguir un remplazo.

 Se lo calzó en la espalda y comenzó a preparar la cena  ya era tarde y pronto Murasakibara llegaría, cortó y picó las cebollas, zanahorias y salteó el arroz, su espalda lo estaba matando, le dolía demasiado, tenía peso por delante y por detrás, recordó al antiguo Seijuro Akashi, el absoluto, el Emperador, sus días de gloria en el basketball, su perfección en ejecutar y dominar cualquier cosa que fuese y se miró así mismo en el tiempo actual, inmenso como una bola con dos niños y uno más en camino, lo peor de todo es que no estaba en sus planes tener hijos ni nada parecido, pero pasó y ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Continúo condimentando la comida hasta que  de pronto le pareció demasiado extraño el  silencio, no escuchaba a su otro hijo, si algo había aprendido desde que los tuvo era que cuando los niños están demasiado callados es porque algo malo traman, dejó lo que estaba haciendo ya que el arroz se estaba cociendo lo mismo los vegetales y se fue a ver  a su otro bebé.

 Entró a la habitación de los gemelos y no estaba, al baño y nada, sólo le quedaba el cuarto de él.

 Al asomarse lo vio, se horrorizó al observar el tremendo desastre que tenía su retoño, sus finas sabanas, su cubrecama, la alfombra de su habitación, incluso las paredes, todo estaba cubierto de salsa de chocolate y crema de pastel, el niño estaba igual de sucio y pegajoso.

— ¡Shima! ¿Qué hiciste?

—Toy hachendo pastel ¿Queres? — Dijo estirándole un calcetín lleno de crema.

— ¡HACIENDO PASTEL! ¡MIRA COMO TIENES TODO, PARATE DEL SUELO! — Al levantarlo del  piso vio que tenía uno de los cojines de la cama cubierto de crema, al parecer al pequeño le gustaba mucho la pastelería, bajó a Aki de su espalda para limpiar el desastre pero a este no le gustó.

—¡Noooo Shubeme Seyuro!

—Espérate ¿No ves como esta tu hermano? Shima ven acá vamos a limpiarte. — Arrastró al sucio pequeño al baño, de paso se manchó las manos y parte de la ropa. —Mira me ensuciaste, estarás castigado, no te daré dulces en lo que reste de semana ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado?

—Musarakibara hache pastel, Shima tamien hache pastel.

—Dejó que la tina se llenará mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a su hijo, cuando recordó que su otro niño se había quedado en la habitación, presurosamente fue a buscarlo, demasiado tarde, estaba en el suelo todo sucio igual que su hermano, ya nada podía salir más mal o eso pensaba el ex emperador de Rakuzan, de pronto un olor a quemado lo hizo recordar que había olvidado apagar la cocina, genial se le había quemado la cena, como pudo corrió a apagarlo, pero ya todo estaba inservible hasta humo negro salía de la olla, mucho, tanto que tuvo que abrir todas las ventanas, su mala suerte seguía empeorando.

—¡Seyuro she ta shalendo el agua!

¿El agua? ¡La Tina! prácticamente voló al baño que a estas alturas estaba inundado, un desastre, su vida era un caos, esa tarde no habría cena para nadie, tomó a ambos niños y los dejó en la sala, sucios y Shima mojado.

Fue a secar el baño, luego ordenaría la habitación y la cocina, no era tan grave, aunque pensándolo bien  después debería bañar a los niños, tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse, podría pedir comida china a domicilio, todo estaba bien, nada era tan terrible que no pudiese manejar el gran Akashi, después de todo él era Absoluto todo lo hacía bien, esto eran solo unos errores de cálculo.

—¡Sheltame! Shima.

—Cállate Aki

El bebé en su vientre le pateo fuerte como reclamándole algo, mientras escuchaba como sus gemelos habían comenzado una disputa.

Nuevamente salió corriendo a la sala solo para encontrarlos tomados de los cabellos, los separó se habían golpeado y rasguñado y ambos lloraban.

—¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Lloraban fuertemente.

—¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Shima me pegó en la caya. — **M** ás que llorar gritaban histéricamente, ya no podía con esto, era demasiado, encima la bebé que estaba dentro lo golpeaba salvajemente, perdió el completo control se arrojo al suelo de rodillas sujetándose el vientre y comenzó a llorar junto con los dos pequeños, eso jamás le había ocurrido él era absoluto, el emperador, nadie se le oponía.

Murasakibara abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró, tenía mucha hambre y estaba exhausto, estuvo todo el día trabajando duramente, miles de pedidos de pasteles, quería relajarse, estar con su familia, jugar con sus gemelitos y abrazar a su hermoso pelirrojo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a mitad de la sala a sus dos pequeños llorando todos sucios y a su Aka-chin de la misma forma como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—No hay comida Atsushi, no hay nada. —Dijo Akashi sollozando.

 Miró el baño abierto al fondo del pasillo, el agua por todo el piso, la cocina hecha un desastre y eso que aún no había entrado a la habitación que compartía con el ex Rakuzan.

—Aka-chin ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó comprensivo levantándolo con cuidado.

—Shima trato de hacer un pastel y… Aki no me dejaba en paz y… el arroz…—continuaba llorando e intentando explicar al inusual situación

Esa tarde Murasakibara terminó cocinando y limpiando el tremendo desastre de su casa, en fin era su culpa por que querer una familia numerosa.

///////

** Dibujos y el corte de cabello **

Aomine Daiki por fin tenía un día libre, desde hace dos semanas llevaba trabajando turnos extras en la estación de policías, por eso  pasaría toda jornada haciendo nada, vería partidos de basketball por la TV satelital acostado en el sofá, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía.

Kise había sido llamado para realizar un vuelo de emergencia, algo corto, estaría de vuelta en la noche, lo que significaba cuidar a ese par de maravillas de hijos que tenían, el pequeño Daisuke de 5 años un niño vigoroso e inquieto de una personalidad parecida a Ryouta, Físicamente era de piel morena y ojos color ámbar que había heredado de Kise, mientras que su cabello era del mismo color de su padre  y la pequeña Tsubaki de  3 años una chiquita bastante despreocupada y perezosa de cabello rubio y bellos ojos azules ¿Qué tan difícil sería cuidar a ese un par de criaturas de menos de un metro de altura? Ryouta se la pasaba diciendo lo “complicado” que era encargarse de los niños, siempre había pensado que exageraba.

Tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y se instaló en uno de los sofás de la sala prendiendo el televisor.

Se mantuvo al menos una hora en esa posición hasta que decidido ir a ver a los niños, hasta el momento no los había escuchado, no era nada difícil cuidarlos, eran unos ángeles no metían ruido ni molestaban.

Entró a la habitación de sus hijos y lo que vio casi hizo que le diera ataque. Daisuke estaba sentado en el suelo con una revista, nooo, pero esta no era una revista cualquiera, era una de su querida “MAI” a su parecer lo peor de todo no era el hecho de que un pequeño de 5 años este viendo ese tipo de material, lo peor era que estaba pintándola con un marcador de color negro.

—¡Daisuke! ¿QUE HACES? — Gritó desesperado asustando al pequeño.

—Ah papi le estaba dibujando ropa a la pobre señora.

Estaba horrorizado, todo el bello cuerpo de Mai, todos sus atributos estaban tapados con el marcador de color negro de su hijo.

—Sabes que no debes tocar las cosas de papi, Daisuke mira lo que hiciste, te gustaría que yo rayará tus libros de cuento, porque sabes que lo haré, esto no se quedara así. — Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, tomó con delicadeza su amado tesoro con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Papi estas enojado?  Cuando llegue mami Ryouta le diré que te compre otra de esas revistas para que seas tú quien le dibuje la ropa a la señora, perdón.

Inocencia pura, Daiki se enterneció y perdonó  a su retoño palmeándole suavemente la cabeza.

—Espera, ni una sola palabra a Ryouta de esto.

—Bueno papi lo prometo.

Luego de esto buscó a su nena, estaba con sus juguetes, nada de qué preocuparse o eso pensaba hasta que se fijo bien, las muñecas estaban todas con el cabellos cortado, se acercó aun mas  a la niña y lo que vio casi lo mata de un infarto por segunda vez en el día, su pequeña se había cortado gran parte de su rubio cabello, ahora si había cavado su tumba, Kise lo iba a asesinar de la peor forma.

—Nena ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? —Preguntó en estado semi histérico.

—Me mollestaba y yo codte

—¿De dónde sacaste las tijeras?

—Estaban en ya mesa. – tremendo descuidado que era Kise al dejar algo tan peligroso al alcance de los niños, ya hablaría con él si este lo dejaba con vida.

La levantó rápidamente intentando ver si se podía hacer algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no, ya que la pequeña había cortado muy arriba casi como del tamaño del cabello de su hermano, prácticamente estaba pelona de una parte.

Limpio el desorden y comenzó a pensar en cómo encubrir la verdad sobre su hija, trató de peinarla con una coleta alta para disimular el pelón de la cabeza, pero aun así se notaba demasiado,

Pasó el resto del día intentando disimular el cabello cortado hasta que Kise llegó.

Él rubio entró a la casa usualmente cuando eso pasaba sus dos hijos corrían a saludarlo, esta vez solo Daisuke lo abrazo efusivamente, le pareció extraño, cargó al pequeño entre sus brazos y fue a buscar a su Daiki.

—Aominechi ya llegue ¿Dónde está Tsubaki? quiero ver a mi princesa— Al moreno casi le da el tercer infarto del día.

—Kise estamos en la Habitación, ella está dormida. — Respondió nerviosamente.

—Iré a darle su beso de buenas noches.

—No es necesario. –Escuchó decir desde la habitación de la nena, eso ya estaba raro, pensó,  así que decidió ir igual, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que  efectivamente la pequeña estaba dormidita en su cama, el pequeño bulto estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza, trato de destaparla para darle su beso de buenas noches pero se encontró con Aomine forcejeando para que no la desarropará.

—Déjala la despertarás, no ves que me costó mucho hacerla dormir.

—Aominechi sólo quiero verla y darle su beso de buenas noches, además la dormiste demasiado temprano.

—Que pesado eres. —Continuaba tirando de la cobija.

—Aominechi déjala la despertarás tú, ¡Daiki que es lo que estas escondiendo! —Alzó la voz.

Rápidamente y con toda su fuerza destapó a la niña, al parecer no tenía nada de raro, excepto que se había dormido con un gorro de lana en su cabecita.

—Tenia frío y se lo puse. —Se excusó Aomine.

—Muy bien, al parecer los cuidaste de buena forma. — Dijo conforme y se fueron a dormir, Daiki se había salvado esa noche.

La mañana siguiente fue despertado por un fuerte grito.

—¡ Aominechi! ¿Por qué mi niña esta pelona? ¡Daiki ven acá y explícame Ahora!

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, solo le quedaba aceptar su cruel  destino.

///////

** Almendras y Chocolate **

****

Shun Izuki tenía 8 meses de embarazo, era su primer bebé, si bien no estaba planificado no se quejaba de la vida que llevaba. Se revolvió en la cama algo incomodo su hijo no paraba de moverse, le pesaba el cuerpo, sintió infinitas ganas de comer helado de chocolate con galleta, pero se dio cuenta de lo que más deseaba en ese momento era degustar almendras, casi sentía su textura en la lengua el delicioso sabor, se le hizo agua la boca el solo pensar en comer ese deliciosos fruto seco.

A su lado dormía el padre de su hijo, se fijó en el reloj eran las 4:26 AM ¿Sería correcto despertarlo solo por un capricho idiota? jamás le pedía nada, nunca había tenido antojos en todo ese tiempo, que mas daba, ya era hora de que Himuro hiciera algo por ellos ya que usualmente no era muy atentó ni consentidor.

—Himuro, despierta ¡Himuro! —Lo zarandeo suavemente.

Se quejó mientras se tapaba la cara con las frazadas emitiendo frases inentendibles.

—Himuro por favor ¿Así te vas a comportar cuando nazca el bebé? Despierta si esta fuese una emergencia ¿Que haría yo sin tu ayuda? —lo reprendió mientras seguía moviéndolo, el chico del lunar tenía el sueño bastante pesado y ni hablar de lo irritable que se ponía cuando interrumpían su dormir.

—Ya ¿Qué rayos quieres? — Se destapó la cara abriendo un solo ojo.

—Quiero helado de chocolate con galletas y un paquete de almendras.

— ¿Qué hora crees que son? olvídalo, ve a comprar tú si quieres.

—Pero tu hijo quiere comer, nunca haces nada por nosotros, jamás te pido algo, esta vez por favor, no te vas a morir porque me consientes un poco ¿O sí?, eres tan egoísta, está bien que tengas que tenernos en tu casa por obligación y que no te importamos nada, pero no tienes por qué ser tan cruel con nosotros, que yo haya terminado así es culpa de ambos no solo mía. — Volvió a reclamar el ojo de águila, sabía  cómo eran las cosas, Tatsuya y él no eran nada, solo tenían un hijo en común que el ex Yosen solo mantendría por lastima, no sabía porque se molestaba en pedir algo, se entristeció y se recostó para tratar de dormir, tuvo ganas de llorar de rabia.

Tatsuya se dio cuenta de lo que posiblemente estaba pasando por la cabeza de Shun, si que era desconsiderado de su parte, no quería lastimar a Izuki, lo quería, le costaba demasiado reconocer que este lo estaba enamorando, su forma de ser tan espontanea, su carácter simpático que contagiaba entusiasmo, además era muy lindo,  Himuro Tatsuya se estaba enamorando con cada día que pasaba a su lado y no quería, estúpidamente pensaba que tratándolo de manera indiferente podría aplacar esos sentimientos indeseados, pero no deseaba verlo sufrir, se había comportado como un maldito.

—Shun está bien, lo siento mucho, soy un ser despreciable, claro que iré por lo que me pediste, no digas que es una obligación tenerlos aquí, no es así, se que no lo demuestro, pero apenas me estoy haciendo la idea, no significa que no los quiera, lo siento, siempre estoy tratándote mal y no te mereces esto, perdón. — le dolía el estomago declararse de esa manera, pero ya no podía seguir así, no le gustaban las injusticias y el sí que estaba siendo injusto.

Izuki se volteo sorprendido mirándolo con sorpresa, jamás pensó que se disculparía.

—Entonces ¿Vas a ir por lo que te pedí?

—Claro que sí. 

Himuro se levantó y se vistió, estaba muy arrepentido aunque de igual manera le daba frío y flojera,  jamás hubiese pensado que tener un hijo fuese tan complicado y eso que le faltaba un mes para nacer, simplemente no entendía como lo hacía su hermano Taiga y su amigo Atsushi con dos niños cada uno, a diferencia de ellos él no había buscado ser padre, un descuido lo llevó a esta situación, Izuki era un buen chico no se merecía a un bastardo como él, debía cambiar sus hábitos, estaba tan acostumbrado a la soledad que se olvido como era compartir la vida con alguien más.  

Salió de su casa, la calle estaba vacía, obviamente poca gente se paseaba a esas horas fuera, por suerte en el barrio donde vivía habían dos tiendas de “convini”

Caminó de mala gana recordando lo que debía comprar para redimirse, trató de callar a su mal carácter que no entendía porque debía hacer lo que alguien mas decía y se concentró en encontrar las cosas. 

Llegó a la primera tienda y estaba cerrada, esa noche no tenía suerte, usualmente jamás cerraban pero justo hoy el destino quería hacerlo caminar un poco más, era el karma por ser un desgraciado con aquella criatura hermosa que dormía en su cama junto a él.

Pateo una piedra con rabia, quería dormir, en dos horas más debía ir a trabajar, entre reclamo y reclamo llegó a la segunda tiendita, el bello letrero de  “Abierto”  estaba puesto, entró y se sorprendió de ver más gente aparte de él, seguramente otros pobres hombres manejados por sus parejas..

Buscó el helado de chocolate, las galletas y un paquete de cigarrillos para bajar su ansiedad, faltaba algo, intentó memorizar, pero no podía recordar ¿Maní? ¿Nueces? ¡No!  Almendras.

Buscó entre los estantes y encontró un solo paquete el último ¡Qué suerte! lo tomó para echarlo a su canasto de compras cuando se dio cuenta que alguien más también había cogido el envase.

—Hey suéltalo, yo lo vi primero.

—Tsk estás loco, ya casi lo tenía dentro del canasto.

—Vamos suéltalo es de vida o muerte, tú no entiendes, me matará si no lo llevo. —Respondió el otro sujeto algo alterado.

— ¡Ja!  Pues para mi es aún peor, mi perdón está en juego, he sido un bastardo y ya le he fallado demasiado, voy a llegar con todo lo que me pidió aun así me cueste la vida. — Declaró Tatsuya con decisión.

La gente que estaba alrededor se sorprendió al ver tan peculiar discusión comenzando a mirar, incluso el solitario vendedor no dudo en acercarse, es que ver a dos hombres pelearse por un paquete de almendras no era cosa de todos los días.

—Por favor mi novio está en estado tiene 6 meses y jodé mucho, estará todo lo que resta de noche molestando, tú no sabes cómo es, nunca se queda tranquilo, compadécete de mí ¡Es Hiperactivo!

—Ya te dije que tengo grandes razones para llevármelo yo.

—Vale, vale lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—No intentes embaucarme porque te parto la cara. — Tatsuya estaba cabreado, tenía sueño y no estaba para soportar a un desconocido con problemas aunque fuesen similares a los de él

—Tranquilo yo pago por las almendras y nos dividimos mitad y mitad el contenido ¿Qué te parece? Así los dos quedamos contentos.

— ¿No hay truco? — Preguntó desconfiado.

—No, palabra de hombre.

Y así resolvieron el problema para desdicha de los que querían ver sangre, contaron las unidades y las dividieron en igual número.

—¿Ves? así todos ganamos, un placer hacer negocios contigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Himuro Tatsuya ¿Y el tuyo?

—Miyagi Kiyoshi, oiii ya me he tardado bastante, Kotaro debe estar impaciente, mucha suerte amigo.

—Hasta luego, un gusto.

Caminó de vuelta a su casa, el ánimo le había mejorado, prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a pensar, ahora vez  debería empezar a consentir mas a Izuki, le pediría que oficialmente fueran pareja, lo quería y ya no deseaba ser un bastardo con él nunca más, muy pronto nacería su hijo y quería que estuviesen más unidos que nunca, caminó lentamente hasta acabárselo.

Al llegar Shun le esperaba en la sala impaciente, su cara de ansiedad notable, prácticamente se le abalanzó al verlo entrar.

—Toma aquí están tus cosas, disfrútalas me costó mucho conseguir todo, quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, prometo ser mas considerado. —Dijo entregándole la bolsa y palmeándole la cabeza en una caricia como las que acostumbraba darle al otro.

Izuki abrió la bolsita sacando las cosas pero…

—Moo Tatsuya eres tan egoísta, te comiste la mitad de mis almendras. —Lloriqueo.


End file.
